OPA familiale
by Eilisande
Summary: Enfermé pour le meurtre de Baldr, Loki est condamné à souffrir pour l'éternité et nul n'oserait s'opposer à son châtiment. Sauf peut être sa femme et ses enfants.


**Prompt pour Obscur échange** : Loki et ses enfants - Bonding familial

\- détails facultatifs : Cela peut être Loki avec n'importe lequel de ses enfants - Fenrir, Jormungand, Hel, Vali et Narfi, Sleipnir... ou même les enfants tous ensemble. En tout cas, j'aimerais que Loki, contre toute prévision, s'entende bien avec ses enfants (et qu'il n'y ait pas non plus de problème entre Sigyn et les enfants d'un autre lit). Que ce soit en humour fluffy, une scène familiale qui contraste avec le rôle cosmique des personnages, ou que ce soit sur le thème "la destruction du monde est une entreprise familiale", tout me va.

-.-.-

La caverne était sombre, sinistre et surtout très éloignée de la demeure des Dieux afin que ceux-ci ne soient pas perturbés dans leurs ripailles par les cris d'agonie de Loki. Pour l'heure, on n'y entendait ni cri, ni gémissement. L'une après l'autre, plusieurs silhouettes, certaines terriblement inhumaines, s'en approchèrent et observèrent longtemps l'entrée et ses environs. Rassurées, elles y pénétrèrent une à une.

« Mon fils salua Sigyn quand le loup pénétra dans la grotte. Je suis si heureuse de te voir.

Le loup se frotta à elle en gémissant. Sa mère le grattouilla derrière l'oreille et lui indiqua de s'enfoncer dans la grotte. Elle resta à l'entrée pour accueillir les autres arrivants.

-Bienvenue Hel, j'espère que tu as fait bon voyage. Bonjour Sleipnir. Tu trouveras du foin et de l'avoine plus loin. Jormungrand, Fenrir, bienvenue. Je t'en prie Fenrir, passe le premier. Il y a de la place pour tous, mais il vaut mieux que tu t'installe le premier afin que nous ne nous gênons pas trop les uns les autres.

L'un après l'autre, ils descendirent un sinueux passage jusqu'à la large grotte. Les monstres s'installèrent, Fenrir s'allongeant d'un côté de la grotte, son demi-frère Vali s'installant entre ses pattes. Jormungand s'enroula le long d'une stalagmite et Sleipnir et Hel se posèrent tous deux près de la pierre gigantesque posée au centre de la grotte. Au-dessus de celle-ci, un serpent, enroulé le long d'une stalactite, dormait, assommé par une drogue. Tous frissonnèrent en le voyant.

Un ruisseau coulait au fond de la grotte. Agenouillé au dessus-de celui-ci, nu jusqu'à la ceinture, maigre à faire peur, Loki s'aspergeait le dos et les bras d'eau. Il se redressa et sourit à la petite assemblée. Son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux et son visage était défiguré par le venin du serpent.

« Père, le saluèrent Hel, Vali, Jormungrand et Fenrir.

-Mère, le salua Sleipnir.

-Bonjour mes enfants.

Un silence s'installa, pesant. Sleipnir le brisa en se redressant et posant son museau contre la poitrine de son père.

-J'ai quitté le service d'Odin dès que j'ai appris le sort qu'ils t'avaient réservé.

-Je n'en ai pas douté une seconde.

Loki gratta le derrière des oreilles du cheval. Jormungrand ricana et siffla entre ses dents un mot qui ressemblait énormément à « chouchou ».

-Tu es le prochain, le menaça Loki d'un doigt maigre avant de tenir parole en s'approchant de son second fils pour l'embrasser et le gratter là où il pouvait l'atteindre.

Jormungrand émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un ronronnement.

-Je préfère préciser, déclara lentement Fenrir, que le premier qui tente de me gratter derrière les oreilles perdra une main.

Hel se leva lentement et alla délibérément le gratter exactement à l'endroit mentionné. Il lui jeta un regard noir, mais n'osa s'attaquer à sa sœur. A leurs côtés, Vali se laissa tomber sur le dos, secoué par un rire silencieux. Il continua tandis que ses frères et sœurs se lançaient des remarques acerbes ou pointait l'affection, critiquant l'apparence de Sleipnir – depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas lavé pour avoir un poil si sale – et de Jormungrand – il avait pris quelques kilos, non ? – ou questionnant le manque de vie amoureuse de Hel.

Vali écoutait, mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait plus rien à dire depuis que les Ases l'avaient changé en loup et forcé à arraché la gorge de son frère Narfi. Fenrir déplaça ses pattes pour les rapprocher du plus petit loup.

Loki non plus ne disait rien. Assis désormais sur la large pierre où il subissait d'ordinaire le supplice imposé par les Ases, il regardait ses enfants se disputer, un sourire sur les lèvres, mais les poings fermés pour éviter qu'on ne voit ses mains trembler.

Sigyn fut la première à le remarquer. Les enfants de son mari essayaient, eux, trop fort de faire comme si rien n'avait changé mais elle refusait d'adopter ce comportement. La réalité était devant elle après tout, même si elle avait décidé de la nier. Son époux était l'ombre de lui-même, il avait perdu la flamme qui le nourrissait. Les cicatrices que lui laissait le serpent n'était que la surface des dégâts laissés par les Ases, et elle se prenait à haïr sa famille. Bien sûr, les crimes de Loki étaient immenses. Elle n'avait jamais nié les défauts de celui-ci et était la première à lui reprocher ses actes quand il le fallait. Mais cette fois, la punition était trop terrible et trop sadique.

Elle se leva et saisit un maillet qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds.

« Je déclare la séance ouverte, proclama-t-elle en tapant du marteau contre la stalactite la plus proche.

Loki et ses enfants reportèrent toute leur attention sur elle.

-Je prendrais la parole la première, puisque j'ai provoqué cette réunion et que les Ases ont tenu à ce que je prenne part au supplice de mon propre époux. Qu'il ne soit pas dit alors que je n'aurais pas participé à leur juste rétribution !

Jormungand siffla.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à faire confiance à une Ase en ce moment. Même à toi Sigyn.

Hel darda vers lui son regard dérangeant.

-Et à la mère de Vali et Narfi ?

Son frère pris une mine contrite et inclina la tête vers Sigyn pour lui demander silencieusement de l'excuser. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement en retour et reprit la parole.

-Il y a justice et torture. J'aurais applaudit la première. Je refuse la seconde.

Sur ces mots, elle se tue. Sigyn avait toujours été une femme de peu de mots. Une larme perla à sa paupière tandis qu'elle réfléchissait aux conséquences de ses paroles. Elle approuverait en silence tout ce que déciderait son étrange famille. Mais elle ne dirait plus rien.

Les enfants de Loki se jetèrent des regards en coin, se demandant lequel d'entre eux parlerait le premier. Fenrir et Jormungand ouvrirent ensemble la gueule et la refermèrent en voyant l'autre prêt à parler. Finalement, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne dit un mot.

-Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir.

C'était Loki qui s'était ainsi exprimé de sa voix rendue rauque par les hurlements. Ses enfants le regardèrent, stupéfaits.

-Nous n'avions pas besoin ?, gronda Fenrir. Et que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ?

Loki baissa les yeux sous le regard flamboyant de son fils. Il ne parvenait plus à cacher le tremblement de ses mains.

-Partez.

Un silence incrédule lui répondit. Loki sentit les yeux de ses enfants le scruter mais refusa de redresser la tête. Hel fut la première à prendre la parole.

-La première chose à décider est d'une date.

-Pas trop rapprochée, poursuivit Sleipnir. Les Ases connaissent Loki et se méfient des enfants d'Angrboda. Nous avons déjà de la chance que cette grotte ne soit pas surveillée, mais si Odin ou Thor apprennent que vous avez disparu simultanément... Je suis prêt à parier qu'Asgard mobiliserait ses troupes dans la minute. Il faut laisser leur méfiance diminuer avant d'agir.

-Et laisser cette... chose continuer ?

-Pour une fois dans ta vie, ne sois pas stupide Jormungand, l'admonesta Hel. Tu crois qu'on peut déclencher Ragnarök en un jour ?

Le mot Ragnarök sembla résonner dans la grotte, menaçant.

-On en est là donc, souffla Fenrir avec révérence et terreur.

-Enfin.

Jormungand affichait un sourire ravi. Vali et Sleipnir fixaient le sol comme s'ils souhaitaient qu'il les avale. Sigyn se tordait les mains d'un air désespéré. Seule Hel restait imperturbable à l'idée de la tempête qui s'annonçait.

-La première chose à faire est de contacter les géants, déclara-t-elle. Ils fourniront une armée plus qu'acceptable. Ensuite, il faudra s'assurer d'une base d'opération sûre et de préférence mobile. Je pense...

-Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu ?, la coupa Loki d'une voix défaite. Partez ! Vous entendez-vous au moins ? A faire comme si provoquer Ragnarök était une réunion familiale sans conséquences ! Partez...

Le dernier mot n'était plus qu'un murmure. Loki enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Cette fois, ses enfants détournèrent le regard. Après un long moment de silence, Vali se leva et se dirigea lentement vers son père. Il s'assit devant lui sur ses pattes arrières, mais Loki ne le remarqua même pas. Finalement, Vali posa sa tête sur les genoux décharnés de Loki et gémit. D'instinct, les mains de son père s'agrippèrent à sa fourrure et Loki se laissa tomber par terre en enlaçant son fils.

-Pardon. Pardon.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, silencieux et si leurs corps furent secoués de sanglots, nul ne leur fit remarquer. Loki finit par se redresser, les yeux secs et une lueur mauvaise et familière dans ceux-ci.

-Ils ont voulu me pousser au désespoir. Ils ont voulu tourner ma femme, mes fils, ma fille contre moi. Ils ont tué mon dernier pour m'en faire porter la responsabilité mais ce n'est pas ainsi que ça marche. Je suis responsable de mes crimes, et moi seuls. Ils sont responsables de leurs châtiments. Ils veulent me punir de mes jeux, me punir de ma nature ? Très bien. Très bien. Je leur montrerai alors que je puis cesser de jouer. Mais qu'ils sachent que Ragnarök sera leur faute, pas la mienne.

-Ce sera notre faute à nous, rectifia Sleipnir. Ragnarök devait arriver, c'est écrit. Et c'est écrit que ce serait nous qui le provoquerions.

-Notre faute à tous, continua Fenrir. N'ont-ils pas provoqué notre haine en nous traitant ainsi ? En nous enfermant, nous humiliant, nous asservissant ? En appelant père la Mère des Monstres et en le rejetant ? Moi je dis qu'ils sont davantage fautifs que nous.

-Peut importe les responsabilités, trancha Hel. Ragnarök arrive et les morts avec eux. Nous avons du travail à accomplir.

Vali se racla la gorge et tous se tournèrent vers lui. La tête basse, il s'exprima d'une voix rauque.

-Il est temps.

Un frémissement d'impatience parcourut Loki et ses enfants. Leurs visages monstrueux et divins se penchèrent les uns vers les autres. Hel et Sleipnir se frôlaient en discutant un point stratégique. Vali s'était réfugié entre Fenrir et Loki et proposait quelques ajustements aux plans de son père. De sa queue, Jormungand les encerclait tous et critiquait chaque proposition jusqu'à ce que le plan lui paraisse sans faille. Ils bougeaient sur le sol des petits cailloux représentant le monde, ses différents plans et leurs habitants. Ils chuchotaient leurs plans, voyant dans leur tête la destruction du monde et ils souriaient.

La vengeance leur serait douce.


End file.
